Two-dimensional and three-dimensional scanning technology allows for the digital capture or acquisition of the shape, contours, and other features of a physical object. For example, in a two-dimensional scanning application, various hardware and software may be used to capture a paper document or other flat object. In a three-dimensional scanning application, various hardware and software may be used to capture an object such as a user's hand to display the object on a device or monitor or create a digital model.